Crimson
by Swanqueenisbae
Summary: Regina, Poor Regina is hurting physically and mentally .. Will the savior be able to save her? Self-Harm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is a story I've been working on and i really hope y'all enjoy it kisses and loves -(L)**

 **TRIGGER WARNING!- CUTTING AND VIOLENCE ARE INVOLVED**

Regina reached into her nightstand. She lifted the locked diary inside the drawer and set it on the bed; she reached for the folded up scarf inside and set it on the bed. She closed the nightstand drawer and stared at the scarf while water collected in her eyes. She didn't want to do this again, but she needed to feel something. She's become so numb to everything. The only thing that made her feel anything was Emma

 _Emma_

She needed to feel something sane. Something the she was familiar with after a really bad day ... Relief..

Her eyes blurred as she started to unfold the scarf. After unfolding the last fold she looked at what was in the scarf. A single clean razorblade. She breathed deeply as she grabbed the blade and looked at it. It had been so long. She hasn't done this since Henry came into her life. She pulled up the sleeves on her pajama shirt and looked at her wrist

 _No, I can't cut there. Everyone would notice. I'm the mayor for Christ's Sake_

She rolled her sleeve back down, and stood up off the bed and stripped from her pajama bottoms. Crawling back in bed she sat indian style. Looking at her thighs she finally made the choice, and made a long cut from the bottom of her right thigh to the top whimpering at the pain. She repeated that process 3 times…

After putting the stained blade back in the scarf she folded it back up replacing it in her nightstand along with her diary. She leaned her head against the headboard.

 _Finally.. I'm feeling something.. Something thats real.. Something tha_ -

Thats when her world went black…..

 **A/N Ok lets be honest that cliffy was evil, I guess you could call me … The evil queen xD**

 **stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Henry was lying in bed reading a marvel comic book when his phone vibrated notifying him that he had a text message. He smiled and picked up the phone, unlocking the screen he read.

Hey Hen, We're all going to the movies to see Godzilla.. Wanna Come? We'll pay. -C

Smiling at the message he turned his screen off and put it in his pocket. He wanted to ask Regina first. Walking down the hallway to the last door on the right he lightly knocked the door. "Mom?"

When no answer came he started to get worried. "Mom? If you don't answer i'm coming in." He waited and when no answer came through, he opened the door. He seen his adoptive mother leaning on the headboard her skin was pale, and glistened with sweat. His eyes drifted towards the sheet. It was crimson. Panic flooding through his body he ran to her bedside

"MOM MOM, OH GOD PLEASE BE OK! IM CALLING EMMA! COME ON PLEASE PICK UP!"

Emma was awoken by the obnoxious sound of her phone ringtone. She reached for it and swiped the phone to answer absent mindedly.

"Hello?" She said in a sleep induced groan

"EMMA?OH THANK GOD ! YOU'VE GOT TO COME QUICK DON'T ASK JUST PLEASE HURRY!"

"Ok kid calm down. I'm on my way"

End call

Emma jumped out of bed slipped on a pair of jeans, and slid on her boots. Running to her yellow bug she got in and sped to the mansion on 108 Mifflin Street. Arriving to the mansion she parks in front, and starts sprinting to the door. When she reaches it she goes to knock but is greeted by a sobbing Henry.

" Jus- Just come upstairs please. Fol- Follow me" He manages between sobs he extends his hand out for Emma to take and she does

"Ok Henry take me where you need me"

Henry leads Emma up the stairs and into Reginas room

Emma instantly saw the blood on the sheets and paled. She turned to Henry.

"Ok kid. Im going to help. I need you to get me a first aid kit . Ok?"

"O- Ok" Henry ran out the room

"Oh Regina" Emma came closer and looked and at the usually strong woman in a now vulnerable and painful state "Its ok. I'm going to help you." She pulls the sheets off of Regina and looks at her thighs 4 long cuts were made, they looked deep.. Really deep. She looked behind her to see if Henry was back and when she didn't see him she turned to Regina, she grabbed Regina's arm to wrap around her neck, and bent down to hook her own arms under the formal queens shoulder blades and behind her knees. Carrying her bridal style to the en suite bathroom.

She kicked the door opened and tried to find a light switch. When she found it she turned it on and gently set regina down on the toilet. She looked around and got a washcloth and wet it under the tap water from the sink, after wringing it out she walked over to Regina. She kneeled down and carefully started to clean the deep cuts

 _Damn. I think they're going to need stitches._

After cleaning them the best she could, the white washcloth was now soaked with the crimson liquid. Running it under the water trying to get the blood out didn't work, so she just set it in the sink. She looked at Regina's thighs again and the clean cuts were starting to bleed again

" Henry? I need that first aid kit."

Thats when Henry came in the bathroom handing the kit over. Emma looked at her son.

"Henry. I'm so sorry you had to see this. I'm going to help her ok? But i need to be alone so i can concentrate.'

"That's Ok Emma. Just help her. I'm going to go into the living room to watch t.v"

"Ok bud" She ruffled his hair and Henry was off.

Emma opened up the kit and found a surgical needle some thread, along with bandages achohol and some antibiotic ointment.

 _Ok Swan you can do this. You've done this before,_

After sterilizing everything she started to slowly and carefully stitch Regina up. After nearly 30 minutes of perfecting each cut she was happy with her work. so she rubbed some antibiotic ointment on them and put a big bandage on regina's thigh. After all of her work she leaned in and kissed the bandage

 _What the Hell? What did I do that for. Thank god she's not responsive right now i wouldn't hear the end of it_

When she looked up at Regina to prove her theory, but she was met with halfway opened brunette eyes pooling with water.

 _Well….Shit_

 **A/N Ok you gotta admit at least this cliffy is at least a little funny xD Nah? Ok well anyway I really hope y'all stick around to see how this story goes its gonna be juicy i promise**

 **Loves and kisses -(L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So guys here's chapter 3! Thanks for the favs and the follows. I appreciate ALL the reviews. And to answer someone's question this story is set a little bit after Henry brought Emma to StoryBrooke, no one knows that Regina is the Evil Queen. So they are still cursed ;) Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and any mistakes are mine loves and kisses -(L)**

 **Chapter 3**

Regina felt something, _someone_ , touching her thigh.

 _Who's touching me, who is treating me with care that no-one ever has? Wait, now they are wrapping it. Do I open my eyes? What if it's Henry? Oh God, I don't want Henry to see me like this._

That's when Regina felt it, a kiss. A kiss on her thigh, she definitely knew that it wasn't Henry then. She slowly started to open her eyes, she seen the long blonde curls. It was Emma. Henry's birth mother. Emma looked up at Regina after the kiss, and the brunette seen fear, embarrassment and love in the blondes eyes.

 _Love? NO I am clearly mistaken. Why would anyone love me? I'm the Evil Queen! She's Henry's birth mother she wants to take him away from me._

"Emma?" Regina said hoarsely

"Hey" Emma gave a small smile " How are you feeling?"

"I- I-" She cleared her throat " Why are you here?"

Emma still smiling "Well, Henry called. He told me to get here quick, so I did he's worried about you.'' _I am too_

"He- He saw me?" _Shit shit shit_ Regina's eyes widened in fear, and the held back tears started to fall

Emma reached up and tucked a brunette strand of hair behind Regina's ear " Shh, it's Ok, Hes ok and you'll be ok."

Regina's body tingled when Emma touched her.

"Emma why are yo-" Regina fell into unconsciousness again.

"Don't worry Regina, I've got you." She caressed the brunette's cheek with her knuckles and stood up. "I'll always have you." Heading out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom she stripped the bloody linen off the bed, balled it up and threw in the the corner of the room. _Thank God she had extra sheets, there was so much blood it would have leaked into the mattress._

She looked inside of the small closet beside the bathroom and found clean linen. After remaking the bed, and pulling down the blanket for Regina she went into the bathroom to get the beautiful woman.

Emma walked over to where Regina was sitting, and picked her up bridal style, to carry her to the bed. Gently laying the brunette down she covered her up in the quilt. Content with how Regina was lying she went downstairs to talk to Henry.

She looked in the living room and seen Henry watching what looked like a old cartoon on the flat screen t.v. She walked over to the couch, and sat beside the young boy.

"Hey kid."

"How is she?" He said sadly

" She's Ok, I think I'm going to stay here for the night, you think you can go to a friends house tonight?" She gave him a soft smile, Emma knew what it was like, someone you love hurting, she wanted to at least spare him some of the pain and give him comfort

"Actually " he chuckled lightly "My friend texted me and we were going to see a movie."

"Go ahead Henry, try to take your mind off of this Ok?"

"Ok Emma, Thank you. for everything." He gave her a quick hug before heading out the door

Emma turned off the t.v and took off her boots before relaxing on the couch. Her eyelids becoming heavy she let sleep overtake her. That was of course before she heard a glass shattering scream from upstairs

 _Oh shit Regina!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok guys this chapter is pretty descriptive so *trigger warning (Rape) ***

 **I was faced with a little writer's block with this one i had so many ideas but nothing was really working so this is what i ended up with so tell me how you like it and thanks for reading loves and kisses -(L)**

 **Chapter 4**

Regina opened her eyes and seen a stone ceiling. _Oh No. How did I get here. Why am I here, wh-_

She was pulled from her thoughts when the body she had yet to notice moved and grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

" It seems you blacked out last night and we weren't able to consummate the marriage. I've waited for you." Leopold grinned wickedly " Now since you're awake I can do what I have been waiting to do since i laid eyes on you"

"Please, No, I- I've never do-" her words where stopped with a slap to her mouth.

" You liar, I know you're a whore, just like your mother." He got on top of Regina and tore the front of the gown she had on, leaving her chest bare . _Why do I have to live through this again. I can't do anything different, I can't stop him. I have to lay here and let the memory repeat itself until it's over. Why.. Just why?_

She was brought out of her thoughts when her ripped off her underwear and smiled sinfully

" Oh yes, Im going to enjoy this." he slid down his sleeping trousers to let his member free. He brought it up to Regina's sex and forcefully pushed all of it in at one time. Regina screamed at the unimaginable pain of it being so forceful for her first time. She started mumbling "No,No,No, No Please."

She got punched above her eye and he kept rocking on top of her. After groaning he got off the bed " You are a poor excuse for a woman or a queen, you can't even please a man!" He pulled up his trousers and left the bed chambers. Regina balled up into the fetal position and cried. Sobs shaking through her body, she heard a voice.

"Regina?" She heard her name in her head, Someone was calling for her, but she didn't know how to leave this dreaded memory. "Regina." she heard the voice again trying to decipher who it was. " Regina just come back to me."

Regina started wailing at that point. _I can't i want to but i can't i'm stuck here. Help me.. please_

That's when she felt her whole body get hit by a wave of heat out of no where. She closed her eyes to the sensation. It felt warm. It felt comfortable. In all the pain she just endured it took it all away. She slowly opened her eye's and this time she was in the mansion with someone laying behind their with their arm over her abdomen.

"Shh Regina it's ok. I'll protect you, no one is going to hurt you." Regina felt someone speaking into the back of her neck _. Emma?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Chapter five! wow i am truly amazed of all the follows and the reads when i first started this fanfic i didn't think it was going to go anywhere but i'm really glad you guys like it.. This is a fluffy chapter so i hope you enjoy and sorry for the late update just been busy! As always review and tell me if there are any mistakes! Loves and kisses (L)**

 **Oh and i don't own once upon a time .,. if i did swanqueen would totally be canon js (Enjoy)**

 **Chapter 5**

Emma ran up the stairs to find out what Regina was screaming she walked in the door she seen the quilt on the floor. Regina was still on the bed sweating,breathing heavily and screaming, tears stained her face and she was muttering something. Emma walked closer to try to understand what she was saying she heard "no, no , no please." before another wail came out of the woman.

 _What do I do? Just wake her up Swan. But you hurt her?_

After having that eternal battle with herself she saw Regina curl up into a fetal position. _Oh Regina_

"Regina?" She seen the brunette's body was shaking. "Regina." " Regina just come back to me."

Regina's body started to violently shake so Emma jumped into action she curled up behind Regina and wrapped her arm around the brunette's stomach. " Shh Regina it's ok. I'll protect you, no one is going to hurt you."

Regina's body started to relax while Emma kept whispering comfort words in Regina's ear. "Em-Emma?"

"Shh Regina it's ok I've got you."

"Why are you doing this. Why are you helping me?"

The brunette pulled away from the blonde and got of the bed. Emma followed her and grabbed Regina's wrist.

"Because no matter what anyone think's. You're not a bad person. You are simply someone with a terrible past. I know i don't know a whole lot of it, but your past doesnt define you."

Regina walked into Emma's personal space and looked deep in her emerald eyes trying to find something that told her the blonde was lying All she found was compassion care and love.

 _Wait theres that love again. I just don't wanna hurt anymore I'm tired I just don't want anymore pain._

Emma watched as a tear started to fall off Regina's face. She lifted her arm up and slowly but gently placed her hand on the brunette's cheek when she didn't flinch or show a sign of anger she wiped the tear away with her thumb. Regina leaned into the care, She wanted to ask questions but it had been so long since someone showed her it would be ok ;her own father didn't even show her this care. When Emma felt Regina lean into her hand she decided to take a risk. she put the hand that was holding Regina's wrist on her waist and the one that was holding her cheek on the other side and pulled her into a hug. Regina tensed at first. "Shh Regina I'm not gonna hurt you, and as long as I'm around no one else is. I promise." Regina melded into the hug and they stood there holding each other for what felt like centuries in silence. " Hey Regina?"

"Hmm?''

"I really don't want this to end, but you really need your sleep."

Regina didn't say anything she just pulled out of the hug gave Emma a sad smile and got the quilt and laid into bed. When Emma started to leave she heard the brunette's voice "Emma? Can you um" Emma gave a gentle smile Regina didn't need to say anything else she knew what she needed. Emma came closer to the bed and laid behind regina holding her like she wasn't to long ago. " I will always Regina. Always"

 **A/N Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ .. So my muse is at a all time low.. I'm working on another fanfiction and I think y'all will like it.. Hopefully, but anyway i'll work on the new chapter today and ill have it posted pretty soon. I'll try to make it longer than the rest. Later Gaters ~(L)~**


End file.
